


Дело привычки

by ilargia



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: Привыкнуть можно ко всему – человек вообще тварь приспосабливаемая, и Юрген перестаёт отмахиваться от назойливого голоса и учится сосуществовать с таким соседством в своей голове.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — с лета 1992 года по недалёкое гипотетическое будущее. 
> 
> Написано на Football Autumn Fest 2016 на diary.ru для команды АПЛ.

На табло крохотного стадиона светится яркое 3:0. Не в пользу «Майнца», конечно – иначе щёки бы так не горели в предвкушении всеобщей реакции. Схлопотать в первом же туре года разгром от только что вылезшего из Региональной лиги «Вупперталера» – приятного тут мало. И всё же Юрген находит в себе последние остатки сил, чтобы сделать рывок на девяностой минуте матча, обойдя засчитавшегося ворон защитника. 

Мяч залетает в сетку. Без большого энтузиазма к Юргену подбегают поздравить несколько рядом стоявших товарищей – и этот новенький, югослав, чьё имя он так и не запомнил, тоже; он робко хлопает его по плечу со скромной улыбкой и отбегает обратно на свою позицию, оглядываясь на судью. 

Что-то очень сильно колет запястье. 

 

Юрген немигающим взглядом смотрит на свою руку. Чуть выше ладони, на тыльной стороне, тонкими, едва заметными серебристыми линиями проступает имя. «Желько». Со всей балканской диакритикой сразу, чтоб её. Впору благодарить, что не кириллицей, для пущего-то эффекта. 

На другом конце раздевалки югослав смущённо опускает взгляд на собственные бутсы. 

Вляпался так вляпался, думает Юрген, хмурит брови и натягивает пониже рукав тренировочной толстовки. 

 

– Ты, – рассерженно выдыхает Юрген через пару дней, полных тщетных попыток оттереть имя с руки, перестать обращать на него внимание или, на худой конец, бросить мысли о срочном побеге куда-нибудь в монастырь подальше от всего, в первую очередь ото всяких странных лохматых балканцев. 

– Я? – удивлённо поднимает брови Желько, от чего его по-нелепому заострённые черты лица выглядят ещё смешнее. 

– Да, ты. Какого чёрта? – Юрген резким жестом – Желько дёргается от внезапности, будто бы ожидая удара – поднимает руку, обнажая запястье с серебряными буквами. 

Желько колеблется с пару секунд, а потом с отсутствующим взглядом задирает свой рукав, под которым скрывается точно такая же надпись. Ещё до того, как Юрген успевает её прочитать, он уже знает, что там будет. 

– И что теперь с этой хренью делать? – вспыхивает он. – Не мочить, как реакцию Манту, глазеть с обожанием и ходить за ручку? Чёрта с два. 

– Так или иначе, – мягким тоном пытается заставить его сбавить обороты Желько, – кажется, нам придётся хотя бы держаться спокойнее…

– Спокойнее? Это не я здесь нарушитель спокойствия. Всё было нормально, пока сюда не заявился ты и не сунул свой длинный нос не в свои дела. 

– Юрген, – Желько начинает терять хладнокровие. 

– Зануда хренов!

– Полоумный. 

– Ничуть не отрицаю. 

– Ничуть не сомневаюсь. Поговорим, когда захочешь. 

С последним словом Желько поворачивается на пятках, и, едва заметно фыркнув, направляется в сторону парковки. Юрген провожает его взглядом и едва сдерживает усмешку: кажется, они сработаются. 

А если не смогут, так придётся. Дурацкое жжение на запястье тому подтверждение.

 

Тур сменяется туром, и «Майнц» шатается в середине таблицы. О выходе в первую Бундеслигу в этом сезоне приходится только мечтать, да только вот Юрген ловит себя на том, что места на это в голове не всегда находится. Зато он всё чаще позволяет себе задержать взгляд на неказистом югославе – а потом с опаской подсаживается к нему в клубном автобусе и с ужасом для себя выясняет, что этот Желько, конечно, и вправду невероятный зануда, но с ним всегда есть о чём поговорить. По крайней мере, он понимает, и Юргену всё больше кажется, что он понимает лучше, чем другие. 

Пока не обнаруживает, что ему не кажется. 

В один из матчей он привычным жестом оглядывается через плечо и вдруг чувствует, что видит поле как-то по-особенному, не так, как раньше. Как будто до этого смотрел одним глазом, а теперь открыл второй, и всё вокруг приобрело дополнительный объём. Как будто… 

Да нет, чушь какая, не может быть. 

«Может», – всплывает у него в голове. Стоящий метрах в десяти от него Желько чуть виновато улыбается. 

 

Привыкнуть можно ко всему – человек вообще тварь приспосабливаемая, и Юрген перестаёт отмахиваться от назойливого голоса и учится сосуществовать с таким соседством в своей голове. Точно так же, как сам он привыкает к тому, что есть с кем селиться на выездах, с кем сидеть в автобусе, с кем делить обеды и ужины. Тихое вечно недовольное бурчание Желько под боком превращается в константу, которая, словно нить, собирает и связывает между собой каждый день, неделю за неделей. Вырабатываемые привычки заставляют узнать о себе много нового, гораздо больше, чем хотелось бы. 

А ещё он узнаёт, что запястье жжётся особенно сильно, когда в темноте утыкаешься Желько губами куда-то под ключицу. 

 

Никакие связи, впрочем, не способны нарушить естественное течение жизни, и когда в один туманный майский день Желько приходит на тренировку и, ещё не успев даже поприветствовать, просто поднимает на него взгляд, Юрген _знает_. Знает про разговор за тяжёлой дверью у начальства, знает про варианты, знает про аргумент про возраст, знает про бессонную ночь и десяток телефонных звонков. 

– Прости, – только и выдавливает из себя Желько и привычно отворачивается в сторону.

В первый раз в жизни Юрген не находит слов для ответа.

***

Поначалу кажется, что тебе ампутировали что-то вроде третьей руки или ноги – и ты вполне себе можешь существовать и без неё, это никак не влияет на обычные функции твоего организма, – да вот только со временем привыкаешь просыпаться от резкой судороги, местонахождение которой определить не можешь. Фантомные боли, кажется, так это называют. 

На поле тоже кажется, что чего-то не хватает, ничего не получается, не достаёт какой-то важной детали механизма – и Юрген просит перевести его в защитники. Чтобы начать всё сначала. Без чужого голоса в голове. 

Это помогает, а что до букв на запястье – он вырабатывает у себя привычку постоянно носить часы на этом месте. 

 

Всё совпадает, словно правильно собранный паззл: понимание, какая именно игра должна стать последней, приходит ровно тогда, когда «Майнц» в очередной раз лишается тренера – в пятый за двенадцать месяцев, но эта пикантная деталь лишь усиливает ощущение того, что всё как должно быть. Кроме одной вещи, и теперь исправить её под силу. 

Когда Юргена спрашивают, нет ли у него на примете никого с тренерской лицензией и толерантностью к его взрывной неуёмности, ещё до того, как он успевает произнести, что есть такие, надо бы спросить о планах на ближайшие годы, скрытая под часами кожа отзывается давно забытым покалыванием.

Желько поднимает трубку после первого же гудка.

– Дай угадаю, кто это пожаловал и по какому вопросу, – слышит такое знакомое ворчание в трубке Юрген и, улыбаясь, мягко касается серебристого имени. 

***

Бровка в Майнце сменяется бровкой в Дортмунде, а затем и в Ливерпуле, но мало что меняется на самом деле. Разве что цвета, к которым привыкаешь и слишком долго потом вытравливаешь из себя, когда больше не можешь позволить себе носить их. 

Красный сменяется на жёлтый, снова сменяется на красный, и приходится сделать над собой усилие, прежде чем впустить себе в сердце рисованную птичку с колоском в клюве. «Всё меняется», — раз за разом повторяет спокойный голос в голове, и когда волнение особенно сильно берёт за горло, Юрген едва заметно поворачивает голову, чтобы ухватить краем глаза силуэт, который четверть века сливается с собственной тенью. «Всё меняется», — мягко настаивает голос, и с каждым новым повторением Юрген всё больше осознаёт, что всё неизменно. 

С годами очертания букв на запястье становятся темнее, отчётливее – будто бы кто-то направил на объёмные фигуры источник света, и под ними залегла тень с размытыми краями. Жжение остаётся в прошлом, возвращаясь едва заметно только тогда, когда пальцы Желько скользят по спине Юргена, пересчитывая позвонки – мягко, плавно, легко, чуть касаясь. Как и всегда.

 

Все отельные номера похожи друг на друга, как похожи и все аэропорты, все самолёты и даже, в сущности, города, когда видишь их из окна автобуса. Если об этом задумываться, то начинает казаться, что никакого движения вперёд нет, есть только бесконечная вереница шаблонных картинок, к которой привыкаешь больше, чем следовало — и поэтому так страшны последние матчи, так страшны финалы. За ними — тёмная пропасть, и даже мягкий голос в голове не может придумать, как избежать падения. 

За двадцать пять лет привычка едва заметно коснуться кончиками пальцев соседнего локтя перед началом матча вырабатывается до рефлекса. Это опускает на землю даже больше, чем переливающийся в голове убаюкивающий тон, произносящий в нужный момент «успокойся». 

Сколько ни просчитывай все возможные исходы, точно шахматную партию, с определённого момента ситуация выходит из-под контроля. Желько много раз не то в шутку, не то не очень сетовал, что променять бы их связь в такие секунды на что-то более полезное — авось не пришлось бы раз за разом уныло сидеть в раздевалке, разглядывая грязный пол. Остаётся только смотреть, помогая друг другу считать минуты. 

Но в этот раз расчеты приносят свои плоды. Толпа взрывается, будто кто-то вырвал с мясом ограничение громкости. 

Юрген победно вскидывает кулак — и тёмно-серебряная надпись отблёскивает в свете прожекторов. Он чувствует, как Желько за его спиной торжествующе улыбается.


End file.
